


the very thought of you

by commandercosmo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercosmo/pseuds/commandercosmo
Summary: Queenie makes dinner for you. You're not subtle about watching her.





	the very thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Stop distracting me."
> 
> AHH I HAVEN’T WRITTEN FIC IN SO LONG…… but there's a distinct lack of Queenie/Reader fics in the world!!! if you have any requests for more let me know and I'll do my best to write them (,:

Queenie makes dinner for you often. You know how to cook, too, and you could probably make as good a dinner as Queenie does, if you put in a decent effort. You do cook for her sometimes, too – you don’t think it’s fair to take advantage of her sweetness and hospitality all the time.

But why cook, you reason, when you could watch the way Queenie does it? The delicate way she holds her wand and makes food dance in front of her is mesmerizing, and you catch yourself staring dreamily at her as you so often do when she cooks for you. The way her arms move as she practically floats around her and Tina’s small kitchen is something so uniquely her that you can’t help but watch her. 

“Stop distracting me,” she says suddenly, and you snap out of your dreamy state. 

“Hmm?” you ask, still leaning on your hand and looking at her with what is probably a ridiculously affectionate expression. 

“I’m trying to cook, here,” she teases, grinning with those frustratingly adorable dimples of hers, a twinkle in her eyes. “Kinda hard with your eyes and thoughts on me, honey.” As she talks, she finishes up what she was making without looking, and she has to know how that drives you crazy. 

“M'sorry,” you murmur with a grin, not at all apologetic for the way you were looking at her. You know she’d let you know if she was actually upset with you, and she was evidently having as much fun putting on a show as you were watching her. Well, maybe not quite as much fun, but she was enjoying herself nonetheless. 

“If your thoughts get any sweeter, I won’t have to make dessert,” Queenie laughs, winking at you. You smile at her, blushing slightly as you remembered for probably the millionth time that yes, she could hear all of the embarrassingly mushy things you thought about her. She laughs once again, its bubbliness filling your thoughts as she comes over to you to kiss your cheek.

“You can set the table, at least,” she teases, her hair bouncing as she turns away from you and to the table. You sigh wistfully before getting up to do your part.


End file.
